Pedro Pablo Kuczynski/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Justin Trudeau - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Mandatario sostuvo una reunión con el Primer Ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau. #APEC2016. Foto: Presidencia del Perú Estados Unidos * Ver George W. Bush - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Kuczynski is a very powerful politician who represents US and European economic interests. Photo (c) IMGUR 2004 Barack Obama - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| De otro lado, Barack Obama enfatizó la importancia de que APEC se mantenga como un fuerte defensor de un comercio de altos estándares e integración económica en el Asia-Pacífico. (Foto: Difusión) Donald Trump - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| PPK descartó que solo estuvo "por tres minutos" junto a Trump. (Prensa Presidencia de la República) América Central México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, asistió hoy a la 54 edición de la Conferencia Anual de Ejecutivos (CADE) que se inició esta tarde en Paracas, Ica. En ese sentido, el jefe de Estado escuchó la exposición de Felipe Calderón, mandatario de México entre el 2006 y 2012, denominada "La oportunidad del desarrollo, una visión internacional". Enrique Peña Nieto - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Presidente de Mëxico, Enrique Peña Nieto, asistió a toma de mando de Pedro Pablo Kuczynski. Difusión América del Sur Argentina * Ver Mauricio Macri - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Mauricio Macri y el presidente de Perú, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski. La Nación Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski y Evo Morales participan del II Gabinete Binacional. (Foto: Andina) Brasil * Ver Michel Temer - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer durante encontro com o Senhor Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, Presidente da República do Peru. (Nova Iorque - EUA, 20/09/2016). Foto: Beto Barata/PR Chile * Ver Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Ricardo Lagos se reúne con el Presidente de Perú, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski. Twitter Michelle Bachelet - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y PPK. FUENTE: Twitter Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Reunión entre PPK y Piñera en el año 2010. Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Expresidente Pastrana con el expresidente de Perú Alejandro Toledo y Pedro Pablo Kuczynski en la presentación del libro Fernando Belaunde Terry, Visionario de la Peruanidad. APA Juan Manuel Santos - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Peruvian President Pedro Pablo Kuczynski and his Colombian counterpart Juan Manuel Santos meet before the 3rd Binational Cabinet in Arequipa, Peru January 27, 2017. (Reuters) Ecuador * Ver Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Rafael Correa.jpg| Kuczynski destacó que ha habido un buen ambiente de trabajo. (Foto: Andina) Lenín Moreno - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Reunión se realizó en Palacio de Gobierno. Foto: Andina. Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Presidente de Paraguay Horacio Cartes visitó al electo mandatario peruano Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, para expresarle su saludo, en vísperas de la toma de mando, el jueves 28 de julio. Difusión Perú * Ver Fernando Belaúnde Terry - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Con su nombramiento como ministro del gobierno de Fernando Belaunde Terry, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski retornaba una vez al Perú. Casi toda la década de 1970, opuesto a la dictadura militar, la había pasado en el exilio. En 1980 colaboró en la campaña electoral del líder de Acción Popular. El Comercio Alejandro Toledo - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Alejandro Toledoy Pedro Pablo Kuczynski cuando trabajan juntos en el gobierno. (USI) Alan García - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| En el partidor. Expresidente y exministro de Economía ultiman detalles para definir sus candidaturas hacia el 2016. Foto: La República Ollanta Humala - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Presidente Ollanta Humala visita a Pedro Pablo Kuczynski en su domicilio. Foto: ANDINA/Oscar Farje. Fuentes Categoría:Pedro Pablo Kuczynski